The present invention relates to a charging system for an electric vehicle.
In electric vehicles such as electric vehicles or plug-in hybrid vehicles, configuration is such that an alternating current (AC) electric power supplied from outside the vehicle is converted to a direct current (DC) electric power using a charger provided inside the vehicle, and the DC electric power is charged in a high voltage drive lithium ion battery inside the vehicle (a charging system).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2011-238428
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2012-044813
Patent Document 3: JP-A-2010-205478
Patent Document 4: JP-A-2012-085481